The Realization
by EpsilonFreak
Summary: Puck is hit with a realization. He just needs a plan to make it turn out for the good. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS PART! THAT MEANS YOU! Hey guys! I am back again with a new fic. This is my first glee fic so sorry if it sucks! I'm doing something different with this one. I want you guys(my fans/readers) to make the story. So I'm going to start the fic, and when you review(you have to review in order to make suggestions…duh) I will take your suggestions and put them in the fic! So for anybody who reads this fic, please read what other have to say and then maybe base your part of it! Got it! Okay well I hope it turns out okay… btw, just to make it clear, I will not update until I have a full chapter. So please write as though you were writing part of a chapter. Got it? You better or otherwise this fic is gonna suck. In other words, this fic is fan made. Okay… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (I remembered!) I do not own any of the characters or the show. No copyright infringment intended. **

Chapter 1

Puck didn't really know how it started, but he was pretty sure it was the hand brush. In chemistry, he asked his lab partner for a pencil. He wasn't even paying attention, so he had no who it was. He didn't really care either. But it some how ended him up with chasing after him. He wasn't even really sure why. Again. The boys name was Kurt Hummel. And he happened to be{{{. Puck didn't even know he was a bi until then. Of course, he had tons of sex and other stuff with girls, but never a guy. Kurt was the first. So today Puck was waiting by the dumpsters to throw Kurt in. He didn't want the whole school knowing he had a major crush on Kurt. Especially a guy. So on cue, Kurt walked by, took off his sweater and bag, them got thrown in, and Puck had to laugh like it he loved it when all he really wished was to pull him out bridal style, carry him to the bathroom to make sure he was clean, and make out in a empty classroom.

But of course, he could never achieve that. So he made his way to the nurses office and took a nap. After his nap, he had a chat Santana and then made his way to his next class. At the end of the day, he watched Kurt walk to his car. He looked at his tightly formed ass whishing he could slam in and out of him, craving to know the taste of his lips. But all he got to do was watch, drive home, prepare dinner then spend his time in his room playing video games.

Realizing he wasn't actually playing. He took out his diary and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I thought about Kurt all day again. I don't know how to get his attention. I so want to tell him how I feel. But I can't. Maybe… no. probably wouldn't work. I was going to write that I should ask Santana or someone to help me get a plan… but that would not work. So again I am left with just watching, waiting. Quinn may be able to help. I'll ask. _

Puck put his diary away in his bag, then headed to sleep. When he woke up, he knew exactly what he had to do. But it was more complicated than ever.

**Okay! So that's it for now. It super short, but I had to make it so you guys decide what happens! Sorry If anybody was disappointed. **

**Please Review in your suggestions or there will be no fic! PM me if you have a longer part that could use adjustments or anything! Good Luck!**

**Biggest Merthur Fan Ever**

**Emmer…bwawhahahahahahhaha :D**

**Emma XDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I am back again with this update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or am trying to make money off of this in anyway. If i did own, well lest say it would be very different.

Chapter 2

Kurt woke up with a major headache. This light had been shining right through his window and it was causing him to not get any sleep. Since he was Kurt, he needed his beauty sleep.

He stumbled into his bathroom to get ready. 30 later he was ready. He went upstairs to prepare his breakfast. The menu was scrambled eggs on toast with jam and a added scoop of protein enriched veggie cheese mix. **(A/N: EWWWWW) **His dad thought it was disgusting, but he never needed to know that it was letting him live longer.

"here you go dad. Special order"

"um thanks. I'm sure it's delicious. Heh"

"Dad, do you want to be healthy or not? Hmfp!"

Kurt then grabbed his keys and drove off to school. On his way, he started thinking about someone. He was perfect, absolutely gorgeous, and would never harm anybody!

He spotted Mc. Kinley High just up ahead. Pulling into a parking spot, he hoped he wouldn't get thrown into the dumpster again. He didn't want his new Armani clothes to get ruined. Walking towards the doors, he looked around for Puck, or Karofsky and there teams. Seeing that it looked clear, he started to walk past the garbage. Suddenly he was tackled.

"Ow! What in the-" he looked around to find Karofsky holding him in the air.

"ah put me down! Help!"

"aw, little Hummel is crying for his mommy. Should we? Oh riiiiight, your mommy's DEAD!" He spat out at Kurt.

Kurt was so hurt by his words, he just stopped moving and himself be thrown in. Waiting for them to go away, he just layed there half in in shock, and half in tears. Luckily Mercedes showed up then to save him.

"Kurt whats wrong? Honey tell me what happened"

"he-he talked about my mother..." he stammered out while bursting into tears.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" Mercedes said as she lead him into the ladies washroom.

They started to pick out dirt and garbage out of his hair. After a thorough clean, Mercedes walked him to his next class without saying a word. Kurt's mum was a touchy subject, but it was best to be left in his head so he didn't go into a depressed state like he did when Kurt was 13. Terrible time period.

As he seated himself, he just listened for the bell trying to pull himself out of his daze. It wasn't working.

"Jeez, why do you have to bully ME?" Kurt thought.

XXX

'Puck was bored. Puck thought of him. Puck thought of making out with him. Puck is now slightly hard'

"shit! God dammit now its written permanently written in a textbook..."

XXX

"holy fuck! Who is him?" a classmate whispered to his friend.

They were looking in the math textbook. Who would know, but soon the whole school would be questioning who 'he' was.

**Hey people. So this is very short but this fic didn't get a great review so I'm going to end it maybe after chapter 3. The update won't be or a while, just letting you know. The next update, BTW, will be in like short sentences, maybe. IDK, I've like written the first little bit of the 3 chapter so hope you the last one next time! **


End file.
